Yearning For the Captain
by Vulcan Wolf
Summary: Five Times Someone Wanted a Piece of the Captain...And The One Time Someone Actually Got One. First-ever 5-and-1, multiple parts because...well, Sulu and Kirk asked for it, what can I say? Rated T for language. Rating may change.
1. 5 Times Someone Wanted a Piece

**Just filling another prompt from the kink meme. I really shouldn't, and I'm not even sure this is what the OP wanted, but oh well. My first-ever 5-and-1. I seem to be doing a lot of firsts with the meme prompts. Yay for imagination! And sorry about the tense-changes. For some, past-tense worked nicely. For others, like Uhura and Pike, present-tense worked better. Bear with me and forgive!**

**Oh, and I don't own the boys, Paramount does. But the boys sure do own me. Heheh. :-D**

* * *

The Prompt: Sulu/Girl!Kirk. Everybody wants a piece of girl!Kirk. Only Sulu gets one.

Vulcan Wolf's Response: 5 Times Someone Wanted A Piece of the Captain…

5. Uhura

It's only logical: if you can't fight 'em, join 'em. Her captain is smart, she's sassy, and she _knows _how to work a crowd (read: bridge-crew). Uhura's no different, why should she be? She's Human, she appreciates intelligence and beauty, and her captain is _definitely _smart and beautiful. Of course, when the (failed) pick-up line is "What temple is missing it's goddess?", it's hard to reisist. Too bad hers is admiration from a distance, making do with flirting on the bridge and touches when the captain's on the prowl. Which, by the way, she does a _lot_. Not that any of the officers are _complaining_, just yearning.

* * *

4. Spock

Spock was, well, _Spock_. He was half-Vulcan, his captain was fully Human and oh-so illogical. Then why did he _want _her so badly? Why did this human whirlwind, who had at their first meeting irritated him beyond understanding, appeal to him? Was it her unfettered, energetic mind? Her cold-logic thinking in a tense situation? But…she was his Captain! He could not desire her in such a fashion, it was wrong! And if none of the surviving Vulcan females wanted him, then why should the Captain want him? It was illogical to want what he could not have, but _oh _he wanted! And pined in silence, never allowing his desire to affect his working relationship with Jim Kirk.

* * *

3. Scotty

He was loud, he was boisterous. She was louder and _more _boisterous. _And _she could drink his whiskey-swilling ass under the table any day without _trying_, and God knows she was welcome to it anytime! And she was a bloody fucking _genius_, so why not? He liked smart, feisty girls. He'd have given his sandwich for a roll in the hay with the Captain, but he just made do with taking up her precious time with drinking contests and working side-by-side in Engineering. It was all he _could _do! Frankly, and _sadly _in his view, it was against regs for the Captain to fraternize with subordinates. That meant just about everyone on the crew, his own fine self included. That just made Scotty sad. No girl that pretty should be alone for the rest of her life! And Jimmy Kirk was just absolutely _gorgeous_. He personally thought it was a waste, but that was his private opinion.

* * *

2. Pike

Is it wrong to want someone young enough to be your daughter? It's Jim Kirk we're talking about here! Sexual charisma and charm in a _really _short skirt, what's _not _to want? Yeah he's crippled, but that don't mean his equipment don't work right. And yes, Jim makes the uniform look sinful. Like only she can. And no, he's not about to take advantage of his seniority. He'll just watch and admire from afar, laugh when Jim once again overturns the rules and does things her way. She does it often, usually when she's bored or up against a wall, and it's always fun to watch the results. Not so much fun when the results are Jim and her beloved Enterprise battered and bruised, but...still, it's a relief badly needed in an old man's otherwise very boring life.

* * *

1. Bones

Having been befriended of the Human force-of-nature called Jim Kirk, Leonard McCoy knew by now that sanity was relative and crazy ideas were the order of the day. He'd known the girl for roughly five years: three at Starfleet Academy and two on the USS Enterprise. It wasn't long before McCoy realized what it was about Jim that had her flirting with every Cadet at the Academy and later every one of the Senior Officers. She was full of charm, charisma, and feminine sexuality. But, with his heart broken by his selfish, greedy bitch of an ex just before he met Jim, McCoy just watched from afar and wished he had the guts to go after his best-friend. But he never did, and always felt sad when she flirted with someone else on the Senior Staff, like he'd missed his golden opportunity. It wasn't that Jim forgot about him, he just didn't ask for more than friendship-with-benefits or _push _for more than that. She needed a best friend, and dammit he'd be there for her whenever she needed him. No matter what.

* * *

_Five people who wish they could have the Captain, and yes, I did go there with Uhura. Why not? They're both attractive, smart women, so...I figure, hell, I covered everybody else, didn't I? Yay!!_


	2. And the One Time They Got A Piece

**_Sorry about the excessive dialogue, there's a lot of it!! I didn't think they'd be such a chatty pair, but I have been wrong before. Enjoy!!!_**

* * *

And The One Time Someone Actually GOT A Piece!!!

Sulu = +1

Having quietly watched and desired the Captain since _before _she'd been made Captain of one damn fine ship, the Hikaru Sulu had long ago written off any chance he had with her. But the romantic in him refused to die and so he courted his beautiful, utterly _clueless _Captain the best way he knew how: with flowers. Every day for three years at Starfleet Academy, he'd left flowers for her outside the room she shared with a rather snobby girl who turned out to be Betazoid, not to forgive the girl's atrocious manners, always with the same little card that read "For a Very Special Girl, From Your Secret Admirer." On her birthday, he left wildflowers and a little blue ceramic bottle of saké. On Valentine's Day, it was a dozen red and white roses and a bottle of Chateau Picard chardonnay. He kept it up during the grace-period after they defeated Nero, and even while they were homeward-bound on the Enterprise.

Now, it was two years since Jim Kirk (Jameson T. "Let me kick your ass for you" Kirk) had taken over the Flagship Enterprise from now-Rear Admiral Pike, which made it officially a five-year courtship, and still Sulu left the Captain flowers every day, leaving them outside the door of her quarters in honor of his Academy tradition or on the desk in her ready room. And as far as he knew, she still had no idea he was the one leaving her flowers, even as his unwritten messages changed and his gifts began to declare love. He overheard her talking with the girls, debating over which member of the crew was leaving her flowers every day, and if it was the same person who'd been doing it at the Academy.

* * *

Sulu had written off his chances with the Captain for two reasons: One, the Captain had _no _idea it was him and two, she was far more likely to go for commitment with the First Officer or the CMO than she was a lowly pilot. So it came as a com_plete _shock, to him at least, when Doctor McCoy and Commander Spock approached the Captain one day to ask her a tremendously personal, painful favor. _As _Captain, one duty was to officiate weddings, would she mind terribly marrying the two of _them_? Of course she said yes, she'd _love _to do it. The obliviously happy couple just thanked her and left the bridge together. Sulu watched her shoulders slump and her bright smile falter a little once they were gone and his heart ached for her. It was quiet for a while until she finally got up from the chair, where she'd been quietly kicking back and forth, brooding.

"Mr. Sulu, you have the conn."  
"Aye, Captain." He watched her as she left, wishing he could _do _something for her. Anything, really. A hiss in his ear got his attention and Sulu looked over at Pavel Chekov, _his _best friend and the ship's navigator and tactical officer. Chekov gave him a _very _significant look.

"Go after her! She needs you, I can handle here!" Chekov whispered. Sulu looked briefly at Nyota Uhura's station to see her nodding. This entire process took seconds and Sulu caught the doors as they were closing. Was he _crazy_? Yes, happily, totally crazy…in love with his beautiful Captain. Had been for five years if that was anyone's business. The door closed behind him, he felt the lift move, but said nothing. The Captain just watched him, her blue eyes dim with sadness he knew would disappear in a heartbeat for a smile.

"Captain, I'm…"

"Don't." She cut him off with one hand upraised, "Please. I hate it when people say they're sorry. It always means I wasn't good enough, or I was _too _good. Mom was always apologizing for not loving me more, but that was because I looked too much like Dad. Bones was always sorry because he couldn't love me with a broken heart." Her expression grew fierce, "Apparently _that _wasn't the problem!"

"You didn't have to say yes, you know?"  
"They're my best friends, I should _want _them to be happy." The Captain shook her head, "Isn't…ugh!"  
"Isn't…what?" Sulu prompted carefully. Kirk looked at him.

"Isn't there somebody for _me_? Somebody who loves _me _just for me and nothing else?" Oh it hurt to see her so sad! He thought of something.

"What about your secret admirer, Captain?"

"My…_what_?"

"Whoever leaves you flowers everyday."  
"Oh." She blushed, "You _know _about that?"

"I don't think there's too many people on the crew who _don't _know, seeing as how he leaves them in plain sight outside your door." Sulu smiled, "Haven't you ever wondered who it was?"

"Only…only if it was the same person who used to leave me flowers at the Academy. But I think it _must _be him."

"Why?"

"Because whoever it was left me flowers here on the Enterprise on our way home and at my room once we got back. He must have found out my address or something, because I moved out of Student Housing into an apartment and they _still _came!" She shook her head, remembering, "That, Mr. Sulu, is true devotion. And then, _then_, the silly thing followed me back here!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm _still _getting flowers! And extras on my birthday and Valentine's Day. Not my favorite days, mind you, but it's nice to know someone out there is thinking about me." She smiled, "I'm not much of a romantic, _or_ a botanist, but I think my secret admirer went from puppy-love and "thinking of you" on occasion to the real thing. If occasionally means every day, of course." The Captain leaned her head back, her expression content and relaxed now, "I just wish I knew who it _was_!"

"Loyalty and devotion do not equal boldness, Captain."

"Oh god, you sound like _Spock _when you say that." Damn it, insert foot into mouth and swallow.

"I'm s-…"

"What did I tell you about apologizing, Mr. Sulu?" she poked him in the side, "No saying you're sorry!"

"Then I guess I'm not sorry." Sulu smiled, just glad to see her happy again. The lift door opened and she stepped out onto her deck. He thought of something, "Oh, Captain?"

"Yes, Mr. Sulu?"

"I think you'll find that your secret admirer left you a gift, ma'am."

"Twice in one day?" She smirked, "The man must be head-over-heels! Thank you, Mr. Sulu. Uh, where are you going?"

"To the hydroponics bay, Captain." He blushed.

"You're a botanist, then, Mr. Sulu?"

"It's a hobby."

"Pilot, _master _fencer, botanist. You're a man of many talents, Mr. Sulu. I'm almost surprised you don't have a girlfriend."

"I…kind of do, I don't know if she's even aware I exist, though." He shrugged.

"Someone on the crew, then?"

"Yes, ma'am." He admitted. Kirk's smiled softened and grew wistful.

"She's one lucky girl, even if she _is _completely ignorant. Have you thought about telling her how you feel?"

"I get tongue-tied when I talk to girls, so I…let my hobby speak for me." Sulu looked at his boots.

"You're talking to _me_, I'm a girl."

"But I _like _talking to you, you're not like other girls at all."

"If I didn't know any better, Mr. Sulu, I'd think you were flirting with me."

"Oh no, Captain! I'm not even sure that's _legal_!" he flustered. Kirk chuckled and kissed him. _Really _kissed him.

"Easy, Maverick, I was kidding." She dropped back and looked him over, "God, you're five shades red. You're handsome when you blush, lieutenant. Have fun with your flowers." Then she was gone. Maverick? Did the Captain…_Top Gun_? Hmm, _that _was new. Fleeing to the hydroponics bay, Sulu buried himself in flowers that just reminded him of the Captain. After an hour, he decided to keep up what he was doing and see if she ever caught on to him or not. Kirk was a smart girl, brilliant even, but she could be awfully dense when it came to romance and such things as that. Sulu wondered if he could change that.

* * *

After the odd meeting with Lieutenant Sulu in the lift, Jim kept an eye on her helmsman. He was up to something, but she didn't know _what_. Hmm. Her flowers kept coming, but soon she noticed little changes in the handwritten note. One day, she received a rather lovely arrangement with a note that read: "For a Very Special Girl, From Your Secret Admirer. You Are My "Danger Zone"." This became the norm, and the gossip chain was plowing ahead full-steam. Jim couldn't figure out who it was, none of them could. It wasn't Bones, she had asked him long ago if he was leaving her flowers. No, and the only flower she'd ever gotten from Scotty had been a single, rather lovely thistle with a bottle of Highland whiskey for her birthday. It was tradition to give someone a thistle as a gift in Scotland, she still had it, to remind her of her quirky, miracle-working CoE. She loved Scotty and wouldn't trade him for anything in the Federation. Keenser was growing on her, too. So, no Bones and no Scotty. Hmm. She knew it was bad when lyrics from the songs to the soundtrack of _Top Gun_, one of the best movies of all time hands down, started popping up on the cards. So, someone on the Enterprise had a thing for _Top Gun_? Cool! Now, if only she knew who it was. She knew it was the same person who'd left her flowers at the Academy, just not…_who_! One of her officers? That didn't leave a lot of choices, really. Not Spock, although she wouldn't put it past him to see the illogical romantic gesture in a gift of flowers, and not Uhura, despite their friendly cat-fights and shameless flirting on the bridge. Chekov was all over the hero-worship, and he had a really bad case of it, so no. Hmm. Oh well, she'd figure it out, for now she enjoyed the mystery and the gifts.

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it? Just don't crucify me, pwease? I had so much fun writing this it's not even funny. More if you want it, just ask nicely. **_


	3. When Patience Pays Off

Jim stepped onto the bridge a few hours before Alpha Shift one morning and stopped short. Sitting on the command chair were three perfect roses, red, white, and lavender, tied with a white satin ribbon, no note or anything. Just…sitting on the chair waiting. Jim lifted the flowers carefully and looked at them. Hmm. There wasn't anyone else on the bridge…well, no one except for Sulu. He wasn't really doing much, just staring out at space. Jim looked at the flowers, then at her helmsman, the same one she had started calling Maverick just off-hand when she learned his love of _Top Gun_, and wondered why the hell she'd never put it together before now. This was why the lyrics had started showing up on the cards, it had to be. Jim smiled and got up from her chair.

"Sulu, there's something I have to do. Can you hold things together up here until the rest of them get up?"

"Yes, Captain."

"As you were." She smiled and snuck out through the ready-room, where she put the roses in a vase which she then put in a containment field. Then she went down to the hydroponic's bay, where she found what she was looking for. The bay had roses in every natural color, and they were beautiful. She looked for a rose in peach, having taken it upon herself to learn what different colors meant since her Secret Admirer seemed to prefer the language of roses, and found one. Cutting it, she left the bay as quietly as she'd come and checked the time. There was still time. She left the rose at Sulu's door, knowing he would find it there later, and returned to the bridge to find a_nother _rose on her chair. This one was yellow. Jim sat down, just holding the latest offering. Yellow, had he really missed her in the few minutes she'd been _gone_? Throughout the rest of the day, she visited the hydroponics bay at intervals and always left with something. He was usually gone at the same time she was, she left six flowers outside his door, but never saw him. She took six flowers from her chair, and never once did _any_one on the bridge volunteer the identity of her mysterious admirer. Just to make sure it was him, Jim flirted with the other officers, especially with Uhura and Spock. Whenever she touched one of them or spoke to them, Sulu practically seethed. Yep.

"Why don't you just put the poor boy out of his misery?"

"You think I should?"

"Just to see his face."

"Nyota, you're terrible. Thank you, my love." Jim smiled and tugged playfully on Uhura's pony-tail. Going to the ready-room, she picked up a specially-chosen peach rose and a padd. The crew was used to seeing her around the ship with a padd and rose in one hand, stylus in the other, it was just a habit of hers to walk around like that, so no one really thought much of it when she showed up again with padd and rose in hand. Without a single word, she passed by the helm-stations, ruffling Chekov's hair and laying the rose on Sulu's station before she headed for the lift to make a circuit. The look on his face when he turned around was priceless. Jim blew her pilot a kiss and wondered how long it would take him to come after her. Not long.

_Score one for me. _She thought wickedly as he caught the door, which closed right behind him. The lift didn't get very far before it stopped. Jim kept her hands behind her back, saying nothing. He backed her against the wall, hands to either side, and she leaned her head back.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Permission to proceed, Captain."

"Granted." She smirked, "Although, after five years, I don't really think asking permission is really required." One eyebrow went up in a gesture she swore he'd learned from Spock, but he didn't actually _say _anything. That one kiss had happened about three weeks ago, but that was nothing. She tasted something spicy but sweet. Hmm, what _was _that? Breathing finally became a necessity, and they broke apart. He looked as dazed as she _felt_, and Jim did something very odd. She giggled.

"Are we awful people?"

"No, we're not awful people." She leaned forward, resting her weight against his, "If it's regulations you're worried about, we can always ask Spock. He knows 'em all by rote memory." She'd bet the next poker-game Spock knew the precise reg they were talking about, the one forbidding fraternization. Instead of worrying about _that _just now, Jim decided to focus on the more pleasant aspect of this very bizarre courtship. She'd ask Spock over their chess-game, that seemed as good a time as any to make it clear she had a potential significant other and she wanted to take it to the next step. Or, she could bite the bullet and ask the one other person she'd ever dare ask. So, later that afternoon, when Sulu was chatting with Chekov and there was absolutely noting needing her immediate attention, she got up from her chair.

"Spock, you have the bridge. Nyota, get me Starfleet Command, get me Admiral Pike."

"Yes, Captain."

"And patch it through to my office, pretty please." She smiled at her comm. officer, who just smiled back. Time to ask the Big Man Upstairs for permission.


	4. One Step Closer

Christopher Pike was truly going stir-crazy when he got a notice that the Enterprise had come a-calling. Half a dozen things in various stages of completion went flying off his desk as he dove for the comm.-screen, and he really didn't care at all.

"Jim!"

"Wow, you really missed me _that _much? What, did it get too quiet down there or something?" cheeky kid was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Pike snickered.

"Jimmy-girl, it's bad. What can I do for you?"

"I've got a question about regulations. No, I haven't _broken _any of them, so don't give me that look."

"Were you _planning _on breaking any of them here soon?" Not that he'd really mind, it was fun to see the others get all huffy when she did that. Kept things interesting.

"Chris! I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Which ones?"

"Whichever ones govern fraternization among members of the crew."

"That would Regulation 690.12(b)," he sat back and frowned, "It forbids fraternization between a superior officer and his subordinate."

"Damn it, I _knew _that was it! Fuck!" Jim looked almost like she wanted to cry.

"However, there is a clause, Sub-clause 690.12(b)(a)(1) which specifically governs fraternization amongst the command crew."

"Specifically…_what_?"

"Why do you think McCoy and Spock got away with hitching up?"

"Oh. Damn it. So…what is it?" Jim looked just a teensy bit hopeful and Pike wondered which of the seniors had gotten lucky enough to earn the Captain's singular attention and adoration.

"It's an out. Basically, it says that the command crew can be with whoever they please, as long as that person is a member of the command crew itself and it's completely consensual. There's a few more clauses governing abuse of authority if I remember correctly, but that's it."

"You've gotta be kidding me! So, let me get this straight. As long as the other party is _also _a member of the command crew, it's _okay_? The Brass can't touch us?"

"Precisely. Mind my asking who the lucky officer is? I never thought I'd see you settle down."

"Remember my Secret Admirer from the Academy?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. Did you finally figure out who it was?"

"Yeah I did." Jim blushed, she _never _blushed, "You'll never guess who it was."

"Well, I assume whoever it was survived the Romulan Madness. You're still receiving them, I understand." And he knew how much that meant to Jim, even if she never actually said it in so many words. Somebody out there, somebody on the Enterprise, knew how to make the Captain feel special without saying a word. They knew and were sure to bank on it every chance they got. Over the years the message had changed subtly, but they still had no idea who Jim's mysterious, consistent Romeo was.

"I finally did something about it today, but I wanted to make sure it was really okay." God bless her, Jim was actually following the rules this once, "I don't want this hitting home and the Brass going ape-shit if there's a regulation that lets me do this, lets _us _do this."

"Well, if your person of interest is on the CC, there's not a whole lot we can _do_. And if he, _or _she, is consenting, you're in the clear."

"Can you just remind them about that little tidbit when it hits home that the youngest Captain in Starfleet is dating her helmsman?"

"Your…_pilot_? Sulu?"

"He's a gentleman, Chris, I wish I could tell you. I love coming back after a long day and finding the roses. I should have known it was him when he admitted he's a botanist. He'd know how to say the right thing without uttering a single word."

"Oh, Jimmy. It's been five years, you do realize that?"

"Five years, I figure why the hell not? I've earned the right to make it clear I not only _know _my mystery lover, but I'm taking it to the next step. I know Spock and Nyota at least are aware of it, Nyota for certain."

"Jim, you kids have my permission to do whatever the hell you _want_. I get the feeling Sulu might know more about you than anyone except for McCoy. And don't worry, I'll keep the rest of 'em muzzled when that comes down the drain-pipe."

"Thanks, Chris."

"He makes you happy, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, yeah he does." Jim smiled, blushed, and left him to thank god she finally had somebody to take care of her. Somebody to hold her after a hard day, tell her it was alright for the Captain to cry, and remind her that not every death was her fault. She had somebody who would tell her every single day that she was beautiful, no matter what the rest of the world said. And sometimes, the word of a single person close to you could mean all the difference in the world.

* * *

While Admiral Pike counted his blessings, and Jim's, Jim was on Cloud Nine. She could do it! She could go public with Sulu and there wasn't a damn thing the Brass could say or do about it!

_In your face, Clinton. _She thought wickedly as she shut off the comm.-screen on her end of things. Business with Starfleet Command taken care of for the moment, Jim left the ready-room and looked around the bridge.

"I think that went rather well!" she announced to her curious, expectant crew.

"What'd he say?"

"He'll take care of the Brass for us. Turns out, there's not a whole hell of a lot they can _do _about me. Sometimes I just love regulations."

"Most of the time you _hate _them." Bones pointed out.

"Not Starfleet Regulation Sub-clause 690.12(b)(a)(1)." She just smiled as she sat down. Spock and Bones shared a somewhat guilty look. They'd already put _that_ sub-clause to good use, thank you _very _much. Sulu, however, just about died of subdued excitement. He turned in his chair, practically glowing. If he'd been a little kid, he would have been jumping up and down and yelling. Jim _wanted _to jump up and down and yell.

"So…?"

"Consider this a very subtle fuck-you to Admiral Clinton and Admiral Hayes if you want to." She just grinned nice and slow. Jim actually _heard _Bones' jaw drop open. Five minutes had Jim humming a nonsense ditty, and Sulu was itching to jump. Finally, she took pity on him.

"Commander, you have the bridge. I don't anticipate any difficulties arising." She got up, looked directly at Sulu, who quickly handed over to a beaming, smug Chekov, and headed for the lift. Well, if they had the precise regulation, then what was keeping _him _from staking a claim before she got to? At the lift, with every single bridge-officer watching, he caught her by the arm, pulled her around, and kissed her. It was absolute silence for approximately thirty seconds before the cheering broke out. Jim knew damn well Scotty had betting-pools, so their next visit was Engineering.

"I think that went over rather well."

"With Admiral Pike's blessing, I can't say I've got much to complain about." Jim looked at her talented, handsome, caring pilot, "How'd I get lucky enough to have you around?"

"You decided to keep me, remember?"

"They tried to give me six different pilots, but I only _wanted _one." Jim just smiled. Sulu stopped the lift, reset the deck-selector, and just gave her a look that had her going weak in the knees. Scotty could wait. They weren't going to Engineering right away, it seemed. Not that Jim was _complaining_. Oh no, not at all. Some part of her was throwing its hands up and going "Thank you, sweet baby Jesus!"

* * *

_**I'm sorry to keep everyone in anticipation, but I PROMISE the final push *cough cough*, I promise it's coming. Soon, my lovelies! Very soon!**_


End file.
